Point Blank
by Agent Malkere
Summary: Han Solo may claim to being a loner, but when he takes Leia and Luke to Ord Mantell, his past is revealed PreESB HSLO. Chapter 9 up! Please reveiw!
1. On the Way to Ord Mantell

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of these characters, except maybe Millis because I created her, but Han, Leia, and the rest? No. Also, I'm broke, so please don't sue!

Han Solo glowered out at the star streaks out the cockpit window of the _Millennium Falcon_. How had the princess talked him into this? Well, she hadn't really _talked _into this. Oh, she had been talking at the time but somehow he'd started staring into those deep brown eyes and sort of said 'uh-huh' when her Worshipfulness had stopped talking. Only _later_ did Han realize that he'd agreed to fly her to Ord Mantell.

Solo hit his forehead with the heel of his hand. Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why did she _do_ that to him?

Chewie glanced over at his friend from his co-pilot's chair and growled an interrogative as to why Han was trying to create a dent in his forehead.

"Ah, it's nothin' Chewie," Solo spin his chair to face his Wookie friend. "Guess I should visit Millis while I'm here. Give her the letter and credits; maybe take her out to lunch." Solo sighed and ran a hand through his tousled, coppery hair.

You should, Cub. Small one is always glad to see you.

"Yeah, well Jace is gonna be a little hard to explain to her Worship and the Kid. They expect me to be with them to meet this contact of theirs." Solo stared thoughtfully out the window again, then said to himself, "Millis would be even harder to explain."

Princess Leia Organa surveyed the small cabin with a combination of interest and irritation. Solo had insisted that she should stay in his cabin for the duration of the trip. How could anyone be so chaotically organized? All the clothes had been placed in their respective place in either drawers or closet, but the clothes appeared to have been haphazardly thrown in, in just the right manner so that everything fit. Mechanic manuals had all been placed on a single shelf, but were facing no particular direction.

Absently, Leia wondered if cabin could provide her with some insight into Han Solo's mysterious past. The Corellian smuggler never mentioned his childhood, or if he had parents. Every time she had attempted to get Han to tell her about his past, he had carefully sidestepped the topic without the princess realizing until the end of the conversation that she knew no more about him than she had to begin with. This annoyed Leia to no end and she was determined to find out more about the man. Somehow. But for now, Leia had work to do. Turning on her data pad, she accessed the first file and began to read.

Millisian Korthen grinned and pushed a loose strand of long, wavy, copper hair out of her face as she read the message that had just appeared on her terminal screen. She pumped her fist in the air and whooped. Jace Solo was coming to see her on Ord Mantell bringing another letter and general news from her brother, Han! Millis hadn't actually seen her brother since she was five, or maybe six, but Jace had always brought her news and updates and credits to help pay for her school tuition and up keep since her brother was constantly working. Millis considered Jace her sudo-big brother because he had always just sort of been there, but it had be nearly a year since she had hear from him and now he was coming to visit! Momentarily, Millis wondered what her brother's views on the Rebellion were. She knew what Jace's were. Oh, well. She could ask Jace when he arrived.


	2. Millis

Millis was stilling grinning when she came down for dinner. Her adoptive parents both gave her a strange look,

"What're you so happy about?" asked her father, picking up his fork.

"Jace is coming to visit!" Her mother raised a disapproving eyebrow.

"He is, is he?" Millis frowned slightly at her mother's tone.

"What's wrong with Jace?"

"Millisian, you already know _exactly_ what is wrong with Jace. He's a smuggler, a criminal. You shouldn't be associating with that type of person, it will only lead to trouble!" She rapped her spoon decisively. Millis rolled her eyes,

"Mom, Jace isn't 'that type of person' and anyway, he's my only connection to Han. If I didn't stay in contact with Jace, how would Han ever be able to find me again?"

"Dear," her mother said rather impatiently, "you've got to give up this notion that you brother is coming back for you. It's more than likely you'll never actually meet him, and," she added under her breath, "it's probably just as well."

"What's _that_ suppose to mean?" Millis shot back angrily, hands on hips.

"Now let's just calm down-" Millis's father began in an attempt to quell the beginnings of another mother/ daughter fight but to no avail.

"Do you really think he'd come back for you after leaving you on our front step in the first place?"

"He's my brother, so he'll come back for me. Anyway, he was _fifteen_! How was a fifteen year old supposed to take care of a five year old! Han dropped out of school so he could get a job to help pay for me!" Millis could feel the tears stinging in her eyes.

"He's a smuggler with a price on his head and in the same criminal category as that Jace character! Why do you think it's Jace who always comes and visits you? Your brother doesn't really care about you, or he'd come and visit himself!"

"NO!" Millis screamed tears streaming down her face. She ran back up to her room, dinner completely forgotten and sobbed into her pillow. She and her mother had been getting into fights with increasing regularity and severity usually for no apparent reason, but this one had been by far the worse. Millis couldn't understand why her mother had lashed out at her like that. What had Jace or Han ever done to her?

While Millis cried upstairs, her parents sat in an uncomfortable silence over the remains of their dinner.

"Why did you do that? You know that she loves it when Jace visits." Millis's father asked turning to his wife. But all she said was,

"Someday she'll thank me for this."

Leia hadn't realized she'd fallen asleep until a gentle knock on the cabin door roused her.

"Princess? If you'd like some supper, now would probably been the best time," Luke's voice called softly, "We'll be at Ord Mantell in about three hours and Han's made stew."

"Alright, I'll be out in a minute," she called and listened to Luke's quiet footsteps pad away. Leia rubbed an eye with one hand and yawned. How long had she been asleep? She couldn't tell. If she was remembering correctly, she had been _dreaming _in politically correct terms which, needless to say, were very confusing, even for a trained diplomat.

"Hey, your Worshipfulness! Hurry up! Stew's gettin' cold!" Leia ground her teeth. Han could be so _irritating_!

"I'm _coming_, Capitan!" Leia snapped. She heard Solo's chuckle through the door and then he was gone. The princess sat on the edge of the bed and glanced around the cabin for her data pad; she probably dropped it when she'd fallen asleep. Just as Leia caught sight of her fallen reader, she noticed the corner of something flat sticking out from under one of Solo's manuals. After a moment's struggle with her conscience, Leia reached down and tugged at the tantalizing corner. She was rewarded with a slightly battered 2-D holo of a little girl, who was about seven or eight at the most. The little girl had long, wavy copper hair, intense, gold-flecked hazel eyes, and a cheerful smile that light up her little face. Leia flipped the 2-D over to see if there was a name written on the back or some other means of identification. All that was written on the back, however, were the initials 'M.S.'

"Well, well, well, Solo," Leia said quietly to herself, "You are _quite _the mystery man."


	3. Jace

Leia choked and managed to gasp out,

"You call that food!"

"Somethin' wrong, your Worship?" asked Han, grinning mischievously.

"Maybe the fact that I no longer have any taste buds, Capitain?"

"A little spice for ya?" Leia wanted to wiped the increasingly widening grin off Solo's face and would have, too, if she hadn't been breathing fire at that moment. So Leia settled for giving him a glacial glare instead. Spicy was an understatement if she'd ever heard one! She'd probably have to search the ceiling of the _Falcon_ for the roof of her mouth. There was a snort of laughter on her left side and Leia turned her glare on a snickering Luke, who was trying in vain to stifle his hysterics. Reaching out, whacked him upside the head out of pure irritation and the fact that Solo was far out of reach on the other side of the room.

"My, what excellent manors, your Highness!" Solo gave her a lopsided grin. Regaining her voice, Leia shot back,

"Well I've been observing the best!" She glared at Luke, who had started snickering again. In an attempt to avoid another whack to the head, the young pilot began coughing loudly.

"I didn't realize that you watched so closely!" Chewie chose this moment to walk in on the argument.

Cub, stop arguing and get me some stew. You can finish fighting with the little princess once we land.

"Sure, Chewie," Han grabbed a bowl, ignoring the princess's fuming gaze and Luke's worsening cough. He winked at Skywalker, "You should get something for that cough, Kid."

"Yeah… I think I will." Still giggling to himself, the pilot stumbled off to the crew cabin. Han turned back to Chewbacca,

"Ya finish the repairs in the cockpit?" Leia picked up her stew and stormed off to her cabin, well, technically Han's cabin. He smiled to himself. She'd slept in his bed…. Shaking his head to expel the strange images of himself with the princess that came with that thought, Han turned his attention back to Chewie,

"What was that ya were sayin', Chewie?"

I was asking if you had sent a message to little one, yet, cub. However, I would have waited if I'd known you'd be so distracted by the little princess! Han stiffened at that last jibe from his friend,

"Distracted? By her? Never!"

Then what were you doing?

"Uhhh…." Han groped for a feasible excuse.

As I said, being distracted. Chewbacca gave him a many toothed Wookie grin.

"Yeah, right," Han muttered to himself. "Dream on, Chewie, and yeah, I sent a message to Millis about two times part ago after we jumped into hyper."

Good. Oh, and Cub?

"Yeah, Chewie?"

When are you going to tell little one that your name isn't 'Jace'? Han sighed and looked sadly at his friend,

"Not yet, Chewie. She's not ready to know just yet."

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Leia glared around the small cabin, annoyed and hungry. Why did Han _do_ that to her? Frustration didn't _begin_ to describe the way she felt. Glancing around again for someway to vent, she caught sight of the holo of the little girl where she'd left it on a shelf. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, the princess picked up the picture, again. It was a puzzle that mystified Leia and one she longed to solve. Who was the girl? She looked a bit like the Corellian in the eyes and hair and shape of the face, but her nose was smaller and more refined, her skin paler. Maybe she was his cousin, or niece? But that would require Solo having some kind extended family and she found that rather improbable. His child, maybe? Was Han that old? She couldn't picture him having a wife. It would have to have been something along the lines of a one night stand gone wrong, but Leia didn't want to think about that.

She turned the holo over to look at the initials on the back. M.S. M. Solo? Or were the initials completely irrelevant? If Solo was 'only in it for the money,' why did he have such a sentimental picture in his cabin?

_I am _so_ confused!_ Leia moaned inwardly, then suddenly grinned to herself. Han had insisted that she stay in his cabin, so he'd given her free range of everything inside his cabin, right? After much further searching of the room's contents, the princess's efforts were rewarded with another newer 2-D holo. This time, the girl looked about ten, and she wasn't alone in the picture, there was a young man standing next to her with one arm over her shoulders protectively and a lopsided grin on his face. The young man looked about twenty. It was most definitely, indisputability Han Solo. A little younger and a little less care worn, if she could use that term, but most assuredly Han Solo.

Flipping over the holo, Leia frowned at the writing on the back. The date on it put the holo at about five years old, but the names, 'Jace and Millis,' made no sense to her. Millis must be the girl, but who was Jace?

_Just when I think I've started clearing one question up, the number left unanswered triples! _

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo _

Millisian Korthen blew her nose again and pushed the annoying strand of her hair that kept falling loose of her pony tails behind her ear. Wiping the tear stains off her cheeks with a tissue, she reread Jace's message for the umpteenth time. Millis didn't care, what ever her mother said. Jace was the closest connection to her brother she had. Heck, he even _acted_ like a brother to her! Maybe this time, this time he'd take her with him to the stars and introduce Millis to her brother, just like she'd always dreamed of! She'd convince him this time, somehow.


	4. Ord Mantell

"Permission to land granted. Please do not deviate from your current course-" Han reached over and cut off the automated voice of Ord Mantell's Port Control.

"Everybody strap in!" He called over his shoulder. "We'll be hitting the atmosphere in less than five minutes and landing in another ten." Luke settled himself into the navigator's chair as Solo carefully guided his vessel planet ward. Clouds swirled gently in the planet's troposphere, softening the harsh edges of continents and giving a veneer of calm tranquility. As the _Millennium Falcon_ touched gently down on docking bay 139, Chewie glanced over at Han and did the Wookie equivalent of raising an eyebrow.

'Have you told them yet, Cub?' Han stiffened slightly and stared fixedly out the cockpit window,

"No, 'cause I haven't had a chance yet," Han snapped, shifting uncomfortably under his friend's unrelenting gaze. "I'll tell 'em once we've got the _Falcon_ shutdown." Solo turned his attention back to his ship as Princess Leia walked into the cockpit.

"Alright, Luke, did you read over the data pad I gave you?"

"Uh, yeah," Luke mumbled staring intently at his hands clasped in his lap, "but it didn't make a whole lot of sense… why do these people want to remain anonymous if they want to join the Alliance?" Han shook his head to himself; sometimes Luke could be so naïve. The princess merely smiled at the young pilot,

"Because they are afraid of what will happen if the Empire discovers them," she explained, but Luke still wasn't quite satisfied,

"Then why are they joining at all? Sooner or later, they'll have to give a name." Leia simply shook her head and shot a knowing glance at Solo as he rolled his eyes.

"I assume you know where we're going, Captain?" Han mentally squared hi shoulders and prepared himself for the onslaught,

"Yeah, your Worship, but I prob'ly won't be joining ya; I've got other business to attend to here first. Ya don't pay me to cover your back, just to you places." He could almost _see_ the steam coming out of the princess's ears,

"Well I'll have to keep that in mind in the future," the princess snarled sarcastically, "I wouldn't want to tarnish your mercenary image." Her eyes glittered with an almost feral delight as she saw the smuggler flinch ever so slightly as her jab hit home. "Be sure to be back from your 'business' by the time we're ready to leave! Come on, Luke, let's go!" Princess Leia all but dragged Luke out of the cockpit. Skywalker gave Solo an apologetic shrug as he followed the irate princess out of the _Falcon_.

'That wasn't quite what I meant, Cub," Chewie rumbled, glancing down at the lanky Correllian.

"I know, Chewie." The Wookie noted the slightly glazed expression on his friend's face as Han stared out of the cockpit window.

'What are you looking at?' Han visibly shook himself out of his revery and went hurridly back to checking that the _Falcon_ was shutting down properly,

"Ah, nothin'," he mumbled. Chewbacca glanced out the window and caught sight of the princess and Skywalker disappearing out of the hanger bay entrance.

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Mrs. Hallatler, Millisian's adoptive mother, stared silently out of her kitchen window. It was exactly ten years to the day that he had arrived on her front step and begged her to take Millis in. She'd thought both children had died with their parents two months before, but it seemed she had been wrong. The boy had managed to somehow keep him and younger sister alive and get them both passages from Correllia to Ord Mantell. Their appearance that long ago morning had almost caused her more pain than the news of their parents' deaths. To hear that your best friend had died and then suddenly find yourself with a constant, everyday reminder of that fact, had not settled well with Mrs. Hallatler. In some way, she guessed that she partially blamed Millis for her mother's death and the fact that Millis looked more and more like Liri'anna, only added to her resentment of the girl. But she still felt responsible for Liri'anna's daughter, the boy, however, could fend for himself and if knew what was good for him, would stop interfering in his sister's life. At least he hadn't told Millis yet that his name wasn't Jace.

The doorbell rang, startling her back to the present.

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo _

Han Solo stood back from the door of the rather expensive house and shoved his hands into his coat pockets, bouncing on the balls of his feet slightly nervously. Mr. Hallatler was alright, but his wife gave Solo the creeps. The door opened just enough for a short woman with gray streaked brown hair. Damn, Mrs. Hallatler.

"Hello, Mrs. Hallatler," said Han trying to peer over the woman and inside the house, "Millis home?"

She glowered menacingly at Han,

"What are you doing here? Didn't I tell you never to come here again? Millisian doesn't need you bothering her, Solo!" Mrs. Hallatler snapped at him under her breath, but not looking Han directly in the eye.

"You know why, Mrs. Hallatler." Their was a rustle of movement and the sound of someone thumping down a flight of stairs,

"Jace? Is that you? Mom! Are you giving Jace a hard time?" The door was flung wide by a teenager with long, wavy copper-brown hair that was pulled back in a pony tail and gold flecked green-hazel eyes and who was grinning from ear to ear. A hundred and ten pounds of happy fifteen year old launched herself at Han, "Jace! I've missed you so much!" Han grabbed her around the waist and twirled her around in the air like he always use to when she was little. She squealed with delight.

"How ya doing, short stuff?" Han asked gently placing back on the ground, his mercenary façade evaporating as though it had never existed. "I missed ya to!"

"Where've you _been_? I haven't heard from you in _ages_! How's Han doing? They haven't caught him, yet, have they?" Han smiled down affectionately at his sister,

"Naw, the Imps haven't caught him yet. So, how does lunch sound to you?"

"Ooo! Sounds great! Where?"

"Where do ya want to go?"

"Tavvonsky's! Can we go to Tavvonsky's? I love the food there!"

"Sure…." Han mentally gulped, that was where the Princess and the Kid were suppose to be meeting their contact… this could be interesting.

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Leia drummed her fingers impatiently; the contact was supposed to have been there an hour ago. The door jangled as two more beings entered the cantina-diner and the princess turned her head surreptitiously to see if it was her contact and it took all of her diplomatic training not to let her jaw drop. It was the girl from the 2-D and … Solo! Only, Solo looked about ten years younger, almost all of the mercenary appearance erased from his features, making him almost unrecognizable. He was smiling and laughing with the girl and looked … so… natural.

Leia massaged her temples with the fingers of one hand. So many questions. Oh, so many questions! Just then, someone slipped into the booth next to her. Leia felt something cold and metallic shoved against her ribs,

"Don't move suddenly or try to shout out, or you'll be dead," snarled a cold grating voice in her ear. Where had Luke gone? The 'fresher or something? "And don't think your little friend will be coming to save you," the voice continued, "He's enjoying a nice concussion in the back ally."

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

"Jace? You okay?" Han was watching the princess out of the corner of his eye. Where the hell was the Kid? And who in the nine hells of Correllia was the creep practically sitting on her? "Jace? Ya know her?" Millis asked jabbing her thumb at Leia.

"Yeah… yeah, I do. I'll be right back." Han stood up and slowly walked over to the booth where Leia was cowering, hand hovering near his blaster. Solo slipped into the seat across from them, Leia gave him a panicked, pleading look. The man sitting too close to the princess glowered at him,

"This is a private conversation, now would you please go away," snapped the man.

"Actually, no," said Han casually, "I had arranged to meet this young lady here. It would be _you_ who's intruding." The man shrugged,

"You can't say I didn't try." Unlike with Greedo, Han's blaster wasn't already clear of its holster and in firing he would have risked hurting Leia as well. The blaster shot sent the cantina into an uproar and the bounty hunter's momentary distraction was all Leia needed to knock the man unconscious, but Han was in too much pain to comprehend any of this… not even Millis's scream.


	5. Shot

Leia's head snapped around at the scream. What was going on? Only then did she notice Solo's slumped form and her heart jumped into her throat. No, no, _NO_! Pushing the bounty hunter out of the way and rushed over to his side where the girl from the 2-D was already kneeling. Leia knelt down to her quickly checking Solo's pulse. Weakening, but there. Biting her lower lip, Leia's glaze drifted down to where Han was clutching his left side. A red stain was starting to spread across the bottom of his white shirt. Reaching down she gently pried his hands apart so she could get an idea of how bad the blaster burn was. Vaguely, Leia heard the girl next to her gasp in horror and felt her sag against her slightly. Not fatal, yet, she decided, but he might bleed to death before they got back to the _Falcon_ soon.

"Okay, Solo, think you can walk?" Leia felt her throat tighten as she saw him give a slight nod. The girl stared at Leia, horrified,

"Walk? He can't walk!" Han just shook his head and mumbled something Leia couldn't quite make out. Her brow creased with worry; hopefully Luke would be aware enough to drive….

"Come on, your Highness," A strained voice above her mumbled, "We gotta go." The princess stood quick; how had Han managed to get up on his own? Han gave her a small, shaky grin at her confused expression.

"Right," placing a hand supportively on Han's arm, the princess began to guide the Corellian towards the back exit. The girl was trailing after them,

"No! Wait! Where are you taking him?" the girl's voice was strained.

Leia only glanced back at her breafly,

"The _Falcon_, of course."

_oooooooooooo_

Millisian's mind reeled; the _Falcon_? But that was Han's ship! Millis followed Jace and the short, dark haired young woman out the back exit to the alley behind the little cantina and started as she noticed another figure sitting slumped on the ground. No, had someone else been shot? The figure let out a groan and groggily tried to get to its feet.

"Luke! Are you alright? How heavy was the stun blast?" inquired the young woman worriedly, but not leaving Jace's side. Where had Jace met her?

"Leia? That you? I'll be fine; it wasn't very heavy…. What's going on?" Millis could now see that the figure was a rather short young man with sandy blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He was frowning at Solo; face etched with concern.

"It was a set up-"

"I sorta figured that," mumbled the young man rubbing his head. He had gorgeous eyes… Millis decided she must be going into shock; how could she think like that at a time like this?

"Bounty hunter had a gun on me, Solo intervened and was shot," the woman finished short and concise. The young man – Luke was his name, she thought – glanced at Millis,

"Then who's she?"

"I don't know, she came in with Solo. Can you drive Luke?" Solo was fading fast.

"Sure, the speeder should still be where I left it."

"Then let's go!" The two began purposefully guiding Jace off just as Luke's comm. link began beeping,

"Skywalker here." A roaring issued from the comm. link. Luke held the comm. link out to Jace, "Translation?"

"Imps… surrounding… _Falcon_," Jace wheezed painfully.

"Oh, sith!" The woman – was her name Leia? – moaned. Millis thought for a second then said quietly,

"My house," the two strangers glanced over at her questioningly, "Mom and Dad'll be at work… and we have a really good med kit; Mom doesn't trust the hospital." The two glanced at each other in a sort of silent communication, then Luke piped up,

"Can you drive?"

"No."

"Then you'll have to be really good at giving directions!"

_ooooooooooooo_

As Millis climbed into the passenger's side of the speeder, she heard the young woman, who was helping the rapidly fading Jace into the back seat, tearfully whisper,

"It'll be okay, Han. We'll get there in time!" Millis was too busy giving break neck directions to realize the significance of what the woman had said until Luke had parked in front of her home. Millis frowned as she fumbled with her door key; she must have misheard….

Jace almost made it through the door before he collapsed, but not quite. Luke and the woman half carried, half dragged Solo into the med room as carefully as they could. The young woman started talking to him again gently brushing the feathery hair off Jace's forehead, while Luke made a hurried inspection of the med supplies. Why was she talking to him? Jace was unconscious. She strained to make out what the woman was whispering,

"It'll be aright, Han. You're going to be alright." Millis stared at her; she hadn't misheard….

"_What_ did you just call him?"

_ooooooooooo_

Leia glanced over at the adolescent, confused,

"What are you talking about?"

"His name! What's his name!" Leia stared at the girl incredulously. What was she getting at?

"Solo. Han Solo." Millis inhaled sharply. No, it couldn't be, it wasn't true!

"No, no, you've got it wrong! His name's Jace Solo!" Millis insisted, tears starting to sting in her eyes. Luke glanced up from his intence work on Solo,

"Ummm… no. His name is Han." Millis shook her head violently,

No, no, _NO_!" she was practically sobbing now. Luke and Leia glanced at each other questioningly just as Solo raised his hand and gestured Millis over. Apparently he hadn't been completely unconscious. Millis knelt down next to him as he winced in pain,

"Millis," his voice was a horse, halting whisper, "Han- not… Jace,- Han…. Sorry….. Was gonna-… tell ya-… when-… ya were-… ready…." His voice faded into rasp, and then nothing as oblivion took hold of him again. Millis sat back in shock, oblivious to Luke and Leia's curious glances as they finished dressing Han's wound. It- it couldn't be! It just couldn't! Jace couldn't be her brother… could he? Why wouldn't he have told her? What did he mean by ready? She was nearly sixteen for goodness sake! But if he was her brother… she had just nearly lost him without ever know…. She'd just come so close to losing him, forever.

_oooooooooo_

Leia bit her lip as she stared down at Han's ashen face. He'd said that he had other business, that he wouldn't be there, but he'd been there and taken the shot meant for her…. He'd saved her life – again. But Han had nearly died in the process this time, and he still could die if she and Luke couldn't get him back to the Rebel base hospital and a bacta tank.

She frowned at the teenager sitting on the floor in a shocked stupor. Definitely the girl from the 2-D. Leia had wanted to find out who she was, but this wasn't exactly what she'd had in mind. The girl was mumbling to herself,

"Han, not Jace… Han…." The girl's eyes were unfocused and had a glassy look about them. Leia sighed,

"Who are you, anyway?"

"Millisian Korthen…. I'm adopted, my brother's name is Han…." Her voice sounded distant, not quite there. Leia glanced between the two, they were definitely related, same hair, same eyes, similar facial structure; what was going on here?

Just then both Leia and Luke started at the sound of the front door opening. Millisian's eyes snapped back into focus,

"Oh, in the nine hells of Corellia! Of all the days for mom to come home early!"


	6. Untold

Millis shot to her feet and sprinted for the front door; her mind on over drive. How could this be happening? Why hadn't she figured it out before? Why hadn't Jace- _Han_ told her? Why hadn't her adoptive mother told her? Millisian's biological mother had been her best friend, after all. Who were those two people, Luke and Leia? Why were they on Ord Mantell? So many questions, too few answers! Well, she was about to get at least a few answers. Millis skidded to a halt in front of her mother, who had just closed the front door behind her. She glanced at Millis in surprise,

"Millis, what are you doing home so soon? I thought you would still be off having lunch with Solo."

"Well, we ran into a few problems. What are _you_ doing home, mom? I thought you had a big meeting today." Millis took several deep breathes to try and get her breathing back under control.

"Oh, that's not until tomorrow," Mrs. Hallatler stared at her suspiciously. "Millisian, what's going on?" Millis blocked her as she tried to edge around her towards the hall that led to the kitchen and med room,

"I might ask the same of you, _mom_. How long have you known?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," her mother mumbled avoiding making eye contact with the teenage in front of her.

"Yes, you do. What was my mother's, Liri'anna's, _real_ last name?"

"Korthen, of course," Mrs. Hallatler said defiantly. "Why wouldn't it be?" Millisian stared at her hard, then said slowly,

"Because it wasn't after she was married. Her last name was _Solo_." Mrs. Hallatler stiffened and her voice was low and ominous,

"Who told you that?" Millisian's eyes flashed defiance,

"My _brother_."

"How dare he. How _dare_ he!" Millis took a step back at the look of absolute rage and furry on the older woman's face. "I _knew_ that gutter snipe would be nothing but trouble the day he showed up on my front step with you! He was just like your father, charming and spontaneous and irresponsible to the last! He wanted to stay here – _here_ – so he could keep an eye on you, but I put an end to that! I kicked him out before you could say Corellian scum and before he could corrupt you!"

"You did _WHAT_!" Millis's voice had taken on a dangerous tone, but the other woman didn't notice,

"Oh, yes, I kicked him out and you should be thanking me, too! He's nothing but trouble! Him and that damned ship of his! I told him _never_ to come back; that you didn't need him and he'd just ruin your life! But did he listen to me? It worked for a couple of years, then he showed up on my door step again, this time calling himself Jace, with credits to help pay for you and a letter! He thought he was so clever, but I saw through it all! I knew what he was doing – trying to corrupt you as well! Well, I've stopped him from getting at Liri'anna's daughter for ten years and I'll be _damned_ if I'll let him get in the way now!" Millisian's eyes were smoldering with furry when Mrs. Hallatler looked up at her, breathing hard.

"And just _when_ were you planning on telling me all this?" she asked, her was low and threatening. Mrs. Hallatler gave her a sickly sweet smile,

"Oh, my darling," she snapped sarcastically. "I was planning on never. Now if you'll just move aside." Mrs. Hallatler strode are the livid teenage towards the kitchen, then stopped as she noticed that the med room door was ajar. She walked right up to it and yanked the door open, then stared at the three people inside,

"Millisian Korthen! WHAT IS GOING ON!" Before Mrs. Hallatler could enter the room, Millis was in front of her again, blocking the door,

"Solo, mom. I'm Millisian _Solo_." Millis suddenly felt as though a huge weight had dropped from her shoulders that she had been carrying with her as long as she could remember. All the uncertainty she had always felt was gone, along with her fear of standing up to her adoptive mother. This new knowledge of her past seemed to give her a strange power and strength. She wasn't a child any more. "You might say that this," Millis gestured to the three people behind her, "is your worst nightmare."

_oooooooooooo_

Leia had heard the raised voices coming from the front of the house, but hadn't been able to make out what was being said. She bit her lip, at this rate, they might very well end up in the hands of the Imperials anyway, despite Han's intervention with the bounty hunter. The princess glanced over at Luke, who had finished doing everything he could for Solo and was now waiting, his blaster drawn. The door of the med room was suddenly flung open by a short woman who looked like she was losing her mind. Leia and Luke dove for cover, hoping the woman didn't have any sort of weapon.

Leia peered out from around the wall alcove she was hiding in and gulped. Solo was still in full view! She'd forgotten that he was unconscious and, even if he hadn't been, he was too badly injured to be moved with any sort of speed. Oh, no…. She glanced across the room at Luke, who had taken up refuge behind a pile of boxes. He appeared to also have realized their dilemma. What could she possibly do?

_Nothing. I can't do anything…._ Leia felt a knot of dread form at the bottom of her stomach. Then, suddenly, the teenage – Millisian wasn't it? – was blocking the woman's path, hands on hips in the rebellious stance Leia had seen Han use so many times before. Her voice was deadly calm as she answered the question the woman had just screamed, everything in her attitudes radiating defiance,

"Solo, mom. I'm Millisian _Solo_." The adolescent cocked her head to one side as she paused and the silence was almost tangible. Leia could have sworn that the girl was smiling. "You might say that this is your worst nightmare."

_A/N: Review, review, review! It is your reviews upon which I thrive and am inspired to write more!_


	7. Rebel

Mrs. Hallatler stared at Millis in shock and horror. The teenager was breathing hard, the boldness of her words were giving her a lightheaded, almost dizzy feeling and she felt at that moment as though she could take on the world. She knew her hands were trembling, but Millis didn't care, she'd wanted to do this for _years_.

"Not only is this your worst nightmare, there's nothing you can do to stop it. I'm leaving with Han on the _Falcon_ and I hope I _never_ see you again!"

"How _dare_ you! After all I've done for you? I brought you up to be civilized! A proper young lady!"

"What can I say?" Millisian grinned. "I'm Corellian!" Mrs. Hallatler was nearly snarling with fury now,

"You- You can't! You _won't_! I won't allow it! I fore bay it!"

"Ah, but _there's_ where you've got it wrong!" Millis leaned in close to her adoptive mother. "You can't stop me. There's nothing you can do to prevent any of what's about to happen!"

_ooooooooooo _

Leia watched in amazement as she peeked out from her hiding place. Yup, she was _defiantly _Solo's little sister. No doubts about it. Millisian Solo tossed her head in defiance, spun on her heal and turned her attention back to her newly discovered older brother. Her adoptive mother was making a B-line in the general direction of what Leia assumed was the kitchen.

"You two can come out now, we don't have any weapons in the house, but we'll have to move fast. She's probably already calling in the stormtroopers!"

Leia quickly edged out of her hiding place and knelt again at Han Solo's side. He was much paler than before but his wound seemed to be bleeding a lot less. He opened one eye,

"Nice… speech… Millis," he rasped, then grinned. "Couldn'ta… said it… better… m'self!"

"I know, now shhhh!" Leia could see the teenager was trembling despite her brave vibrato. "Can we move him, yet?" She asked Leia with concern. Leia glanced at Luke, who nodded from where he was checking the medical scanner read outs.

"Yes, we can, but I'm not sure how!"

"I c'n… walk!" mumbled Han but as he tried to sit up he immediately disproved his statement by collapsing after getting less than half way up.

"Nice try, Solo, but think again! Any ideas Luke?"

"Ummm…" Luke said, unhelpfully. Leia rolled her eyes and turned to Millis,

"How about you, any ideas? Or do I have to do _all_ the thinking around here?" The thought for a moment, then grinned,

"Simple, this table is movable instead of bolted to the floor as per regulation. We just float him back out to the speeder, though it would probably be better if you moved the speeder 'round back first."

"Right." Luke ran back to move their speeder while Leia and Millis tackled the difficult task of moving the less than impressed Solo,

"Millis… y're ideas… rank alon' side a… 'er 'ighness's! I… preferred… tha' garbage… masher!"

"You don't always get choices, Solo. Besides, there were no mashers available today. If you want to complain, sue the Empire." Leia gave Han a slight grin inspite of herself.

"Might… hafta try… that!" She shook her head in bemusement. Millis was glancing back and forth between them in confusion,

"Sorry to sound overly intelligent, but, _huh_?"

"It's a long story. Actually, it's how I met your brother."

"Really? You'll have to tell me once we're on the ship!" Millis grinned evilly down at Han. "I want to know what you've been up to! Who are you two anyway?" She asked turning her attention back towards Leia as they maneuvered Han's pallet around a corner. Leia glanced at Han,

"Ya c'n… tell 'er. She's been… routing f'r alla you since the beginnin'." He mumbled. Leia nodded then smiled at they perplexed teen,

"Leia Organa and the young man with me is Luke Skywalker. We're members of the Alliance." Millis's jaw dropped,

"The _Rebellion_! You're _Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan_!" Leia nodded. "Can I join?"

"Millis!" croaked from his pallet.

"I'm not asking you, Han, I'm asking her."

"If you would like to."

"Yeah!" Han made a face at this then slowly covered his eyes with an arm,

"Gods!" he muttered. "They're… bonding!" Just then, the trio reached the door to the outside world where they could see Luke had parked the speeder. As Millis turned the door knob they suddenly heard the front door of the house burst open and the shouting of stormtroopers.

_Review, Review, review! It is your reviews upon which I thrive and am inspired to write more! And reviews counteract writer's block! Yeah! Sorry this chapter was so sort! Next time it will be longer!_


	8. Narrow Escape

Upon later reflection, Leia was fairly certain that, if she had blinked at that moment, she would have entirely missed their escape from the Hallatlers's house and maybe about half the speeder trip to get to docking bay 139 where Chewie was using the _Falcon_'s belly guns to take out some of his anxiety over Han on about a dozen stormtroopers. Or at least, Leia was fairly sure that was what Chewie had done when they called him on the comm. link again and Han managed to translate that there were no longer any stormtroopers bothering the _Falcon_ before passing out again.

In the front seat of the speeder next to Luke, Millisian had a white-knuckle grip on the edges of her seat; apparently not appreciating that Luke was handling the speeder like it was an X-wing. If their situation hadn't been so dire, Leia might have been in agreement with the teenager's sentiments, but as it was she was half tempted to tell Luke to drive faster. It took them a grand total of two minutes to reach the docking bay where Chewbacca was impatiently waiting for them. As the others tumbled out, the wookie carefully extracted Solo and set off at a loping gate for the ship cradling the limp Han in his arms like a rag doll. Leia, Luke, and Millis sprinted after him just as the second wave of stormtroopers made their appearance. Leia hit the button to raise the ramp narrowly avoiding a laser bolt to the chest then ran for what acted as the _Millennium Falcon_'s medical bay.

Han was already lying stretched out on the cot where Chewie had left him as Leia sat down next to him quickly checking his vital signs and the condition of his wound again. She could hear shouting from the direction of the cockpit which was probably being caused by Luke's extremely limited understanding of wookie language. Leia attached an IV of plasma to Solo's arm and the _Falcon_ shuddered as the ship cleared Ord Mantell's atmosphere. Leia closed her eyes for a moment. They were almost there. Once the _Falcon_ was in hyperspace, they'd be safe from the Imperials. The ship suddenly surged forward and its engines' throbbing smoothed into the purr of hyperdrive. The princess let out a silent breath of relief – they'd gotten away.

She glanced up as Millis, looking rather the worse for wear, half walked, half staggered in and plopped onto the floor next to Han crossing her legs under her. The teenager bit her lip, looked at Han then at Leia,

"Is he going to be alright?"

Leia sighed,

"He's stable for now, but we need to get him to the Rebel base hospital and a bacta tank as soon as possible."

Millis looked glum and the two sat for several minutes in a depressed silence. Then, looking slightly embarrassed to be changing the subject at such a moment, Millis asked tentatively,

"Uh, there wouldn't happen to be any… food on the ship, would there? I never actually had a chance to eat…."

"I think there's some stew left over that Han made, but it's very spicy. Have a look in the galley."

"'Kay, I'll be right back. Do you want anything?"

Leia shook her head,

"I'm fine."

"Right then." Millisian turned and headed purposefully back the way she had originally come.

"It's in the other direction," Leia called after the girl's receding back. Millis spun on her heel and strided off in the other direction as though she had been completely aware of the fact she'd been going the wrong way and it had been part of her plan. Leia half smiled.

_Typical Solo_, she thought then stifled a yawn. The adrenaline rush which had been giving her almost super human energy since Han had been shot had left her utterly exhausted, but her thoughts were finally having a chance to catch up with her now that her body wasn't operation at lightspeed. Han Solo had a sister. Well that finally explained why he charged such high prices for his services and yet never seemed to show any profit. It also explained the 2-D holographs in his room and why he wasn't particularly open about his past. Letting crime lords know that he had a younger sister wouldn't exactly have been in Solo's best interests. But there were still a great deal more questions the princess wanted answers to and wouldn't get answers to unless…

Millisian returned from the galley at that moment triumphantly carrying a bowl of stew and a fork.

"This stuff is really good," she announced resuming her seat next to Leia on the floor. "Very Correllian. Not spicy at all. The food on Ord Mantell was always so bland." Leia winced and the teen put a large fork full in her mouth, chewed, and swallowed. Despite her façade of cheerfulness, Leia still noticed Millis's eyes dart over to the small screen which was showing a read out of various types of medical information including heart rate and amount of oxygen in the blood. Leia decided that now, while Han was stabilized and there was nothing else either of them could do for him, would be a good time to distract Millis from her brother's predicament.

"Millisian, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, if I get to ask you a question, too, and you can call me Millis, everyone does. The only time I get called Millisian is when I'm in trouble."

"Alright. I was wondering how you ended up on Ord Mantell and why you thought Han's name was 'Jace.'"

Millis took another bite of stew and chewed thoughtfully,

"I'm not particularly sure of all the details, you'd have to ask Han for the whole story, but this is more or less what I think happened. Our parents were killed – murdered I think, but Han always said it was a speeder accident – about ten years ago when I was five and Han was fifteen and we were still living on Correllia. None of our relatives would take us in because of some crazy, old Correllian religious belief that orphans somehow brought death to the family who adopted them. That's why Correllia has such a high population of street urchins. Han was determined that I wouldn't end up on the streets and he scraped together all the money he could and bought us two one-way tickets to Ord Mantell where my mother's best friend lived with her husband. We arrived on their doorstep one morning and I guess Han managed to talk the Hallatlers into taking me in, but apparently Mrs. Hallatler kicked him out. Then he took on any job he could find to help pay for me. And, well, by the time I finally saw him again nearly two years later I didn't recognize him and I suppose he didn't want his little sister knowing that he was working as a smuggler so he introduced himself as 'Jace Solo.' By then Mrs. Hallatler also had me believing that my last name was actually Korthen and I never clued in until you and Luke showed up in that café today." Millis munch contemplatively on some more stew for several moments, and then grinned at Leia,

"So do I get to ask you something now?"

Leia rested her chin in her hand and elbow on her knee,

"What do you want to know?"

"How _did_ you meet my brother? I mean, I heard you mention something about a garbage masher and it being your idea and suing the Empire which all sounds very interesting but doesn't make a whole lot of sense."

"You heard about the Death Star?" asked Leia glancing at Solo to make sure he was still alright before she started her story.

"Who _didn't_ hear about the Death Star? After what happened to Alderaan, almost every system was afraid they would be next! Weren't you on there, though?"

The princess sighed and nodded,

"I was there as a prisoner, yes. Just before I was captured, though, I managed to get the technical readouts of the battle station into an R2 unit and off my ship. Luke accidentally intercepted the droid and the message it contained for General Kenobi. He and Kenobi hired Han and Chewbacca to fly them to Alderaan to deliver the information on the Death Star but they arrived to find no planet and the _Falcon_ was brought in by one of the battle station's tractor beams."

"A bet Han had a fit that they touched his precious ship!"

Nodding, Leia continued on about the ill planned rescue attempt staged by Luke, Han, and Chewie, ending with their arrival at the Rebel base on Yavin IV.

Millis folded her arms behind her head and lay back on the cool deck tiles, staring at the ceiling,

"Wow."

"I know."

"Never a dull moment with you lot, is there?"

"I'm afraid not."

Rolling over onto her stomach, Millis gave Leia a brilliant smile,

"That's good, I hate being bored!"

-o-o-o-

Nearly twelve hours and the remaining two pints of plasma later Millis uneasily asleep, worry for Han still gnawing in the pit of her stomach, and Leia was beginning to feel panicky again. They should be arriving at the Hoth base in a couple of minutes but in the last hour Han's condition had dramatically worsened again and he was showing distinct signs of a fever. Luke had already called ahead to make sure that a medical team would be waiting in the hanger bay to whisk Han away to the moment they landed.

The shuddering on the _Falcon_ as it passed through Hoth's atmosphere jolted Millis awake. It seemed to take a moment for her to remember where she was, then her eyes focus on Han,

"Is he doing alright?"

Leia shook her head mutely as the ship touched down, grabbing the heavy parka and gloves she need to wear to defend herself from Hoth's freezing temperatures. Then she tossed the spare coat Han always kept on the _Falcon_ to Millis who obediently pulled it on as Leia ran to let down the ramp and let the awaiting medical team on board.

-o-o-o-

As far as Millis was concerned, the world blurred together, sped up, and stopped making sense once the medical team was aboard the _Falcon_. They loaded her brother onto a floating pallet and she and the princess ran after them as they left. Unfamiliar faces stared at them with variations of confusion and curiosity as they whizzed by but Millis didn't notice, didn't remember any of the events which transpired until she was finally standing in front of a tall cylindrical tank filled with pinkish red bacta as a still unconscious Han was lowered in, a respirator secured tightly over his mouth. Only then did her eyes and ears seem to truly start working again. She realized that Princess Leia and Luke where standing a few feet away with a man in a uniform who had graying hair. The teenager could just hear what they were saying now.

"Who is she?" the man with graying hair was asking.

"Millisian Solo, Han's younger sister," Luke responded so softly that Millis almost didn't catch what the young man had said.

"You mean to tell me that Han Solo, _Captain Han_ _Solo_ the self proclaimed mercenary, smuggler, and pirate who claims only to care about himself, has a _younger sister_?!?"

"Yes, surprising, isn't it?"

_A/N: Please review! It may sound strange but reviews help me write! (No worries though, that does NOT mean I'm trying to hold this story hostage!) Also thanks to all of you who reviewed the last chapter! I'll try to up date again as soon as possible!_


	9. Dreams

The red liquid seemed to glow like rubies in the dim light of the room as Leia watched him float. The slight currents caused by the circulation made his coppery hair swirl and shine as if, inside the tank, he had been relieved of the burden of gravity. His skin shone almost white in the strange illumination. And for once, she knew he wouldn't ruin the moment by making an inappropriate comment because he couldn't, he was still unconscious. It had been nearly three days since they had returned to the Rebel base on Hoth and not once had Han opened his eyes for even a second.

Leia shivered and drew her coat more tightly around herself. It was nearly midnight, but she hadn't been able to sleep. She'd never realized how much she would miss Han if he were gone. Sure, he was loud, obnoxious, and annoying, but he could also be sweet, comforting, and understanding when he wanted to be and he was the only person she knew who treated her like a normal human being. Yes, his abuse of her title got fairly irritating but, and she would never admit this to anyone, it was refreshing and rather endearing as well. It was also better than the generic 'Princess' that almost everyone seemed to be calling her these days. Why couldn't she just be 'Leia' and not be reminded every time someone spoke to her of her responsibility to her now lost planet of Alderaan?

Sometimes she wondered if she could cry for Alderaan then some of the pain inside of her might ebb at least a little, but she couldn't cry. The tears wouldn't come; it was like they were trapped inside of Leia and the longer they were trapped the more they ate away at her bit by bit.

She pressed one palm flat against the warm glass of the bacta tank as Han's limp right hand drifted nearer to her then gently rested her forehead against the glass as well. _Wake up, Han… wake up! Please! _

Leia jumped, stumbling back from the glass in surprise as what felt like a bolt of raw energy ripped and jolted violently through her body. Rather shakily, she pushed herself off of the ground. _What was that? _ Electricity malfunction? That's what it had certainly felt like, but if that was the case how had she felt the shock – it wasn't as though glass conducted electricity – and why hadn't the monitors started beeping and screaming because Han's heart had stopped beating? A shock of that force should have killed him! For that matter, it should have killed her, too.

Miserably, Leia rested her forehead against the wall of Solo's glass prison again and rubbed her eyes.

_This is all your fault, Han, as usual. Not only am I now sleep deprived and worried sick, I'm starting to feel things that couldn't possibly have happened. It was probably a mild static shock that my mind magnified. If you don't wake up soon and set me straight, I'll be as barking mad as Wes Janson and the rest of the Rouge Squadron, outside of Luke because he's still too naïve to have let them completely corrupt him yet. I'm already talking in my head to you as though you can hear me which must be a sign of lunacy. Oh, please wake up… _

This time it wasn't a shock so much as a warm tingling, almost humming, throughout Leia's entire body which wasn't wholly unpleasant. Unconsciously, Leia pressed both of her palms and stared up into Han's face which was why she saw what happened next.

-o-o-o-

Millisian started at the ceiling of the _Millennium Falcon_'s spare cabin and let out a small sigh, then rolled onto her side and hugged her knees against her chest. The teenager glanced unhappily at her watch; it was midnight on the dot and so far that night she hadn't slept a wink. It wasn't that she wasn't exhausted, or that she didn't need the sleep – it was Han and… the nightmares. There were two variations of the nightmares that were plaguing her. The first type involved Han being shot, unconscious, or dieing, or a combination there of. And the others… The others were the ones she'd been having since she was five and were the reason she had told Leia she thought her parents had been murdered.

Those dreams were always the same but they left a knot of fear in Millis's stomach every time even though she already knew what would happen. The dream would start out well enough. She'd be sitting in the middle of a wide round carpet playing with a doll in a cream colored dress. Fifteen year old Han would be sitting across from her, a pencil stuck behind his right ear and homework and text books spread out in front of him. Everything would be fine until a pair of man's feet stopped in front of Han who would then guiltily pull out a calculator and tuck the non-school related doodle of a spaceship he'd been working on into his back pants' pocket. Millis could never see more of the man whom she assumed was her father than his feet and legs up until a little past his knees and could never quite make out what the gruff voice was saying. Then there would be a woman's voice, also unintelligible but the panic in it didn't need words to be expressed, and running footsteps from the same direction. Han would start hurriedly closing textbooks and shoving papers away, out of sight. Outside of the house, Millis could hear the measured marching trudging towards the house. Her brother would dart across the floor and grab her, lifting her easily off the ground as the booming knocks on the front door rang through the house and the desperate voice of one of her parents – she never knew which – saying in a hoarse, urgent whisper, "Get her out of here!"

Han would start to rum for what she assumed was the back of the house but he never got out of the room in time for her to miss seeing the two unclear images of their parents open a panel on the wall which she hadn't noticed before and remove two cylindrical, silver objects. Then Han would be in the hall and sprinting as she heard the front door crack and splinter as the stormtroopers broke it down. Han would be whispering to her, pleading with her to stay quiet and she would realize that there were tears streaming down her face in salty rivulets as Han struggled with the stuck back door. The blaster fire would start and suddenly just over the noise Millis would hear a faint, throbbing hum and as she watched the hall outside of the room they had just run out of would been bathed in an eerie, unnatural blue-green light. Then Han would fling the door open and they'd be flying down the back steps towards freedom, escape, and she wouldn't be able to stop sobbing into her older brother's shirt sleeve.

Millis closed her eyes as a tear trickled down her cheek. She'd already lost her parents and now she might lose Han as well.

For no apparent reason, Millisian suddenly sat bolt upright gasping, pressing one hand against her chest. She stared down at her hand; it was shaking. Well, that was weird. It had felt almost like an electric shock. Gently massaging her temples, Millis lay back down again. _I really need some sleep. I'm starting to lose my mind here! _

-o-o-o-

Han wasn't sure what he was expecting to see when he opened his eyes but he had a strong feeling it would probably be Chewie standing over him, reading him the riot act about taking safety precautions or maybe it would be Leia. It might be better if it was Chewie because he might actually survive the wookie's lecture. If it was her Highnessness, Han highly doubted this would be the case. However, a sea of out-of-focus pinkish red never even crossed his mind. He squinted, trying to make out the figure standing in front of him, but he couldn't get his eyes to focus properly. Reaching out one hand towards the figure, his fingers bumped into some sort of barrier just as he realized who the figure was. It was Leia.

What was she doing here? What was he doing here? For that matter, where was here? What was going on? Han unsuccessfully tried to remember what had happened before he'd blacked out as other blurry, undistinguishable figures joined Leia. And then the fluid around him was draining away along with the gentle warmth which had been surrounding him to be replaced by cold and confusion and a stabbing pain in his side. Han ignored the pain, curling into a ball at the bottom of the bacta tank in an attempt to fend of the icy cold and the noise.

_A/N: Review, review, review! It is your reviews upon which I thrive and am inspired to write more!_


End file.
